


[video] cover art process for This Mighty Wrench

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [27]
Category: Hockey RPF, No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Video, Video Format: MP4, vid length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: 00:13:34 :: Cover art creation process for thepodficof This Mighty Wrench.
Series: anna's fave covers [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/691239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[video] cover art process for This Mighty Wrench

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] This Mighty Wrench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759445) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). 

### Video files:

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fpPsGe3Nl1dV2YJlxbt3WGPq7qobbxHh):**  
Mp4 file for download and streaming.

### Notes:

This was recorded for the “art & craft” square of my podfic bingo 2019 card. And wow, this was easier to edit than the Bachelor AU podvid, but still!

**Content warnings for:**  
Images of sharks (01:15 to 01:21) and of physical injury (mouth) (00:12 to 00:30) from when I look up images to use for the cover. 

**Additional credits:**  


  * [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna (art) and Annapods (design),
  * [This mighty wrench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649299) by [Frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge),
  * Behind the Pod season 1 episode 2: [Got You Covered – Talking Graphic Design & Podfic Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211565) by [Yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix) and [Lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost),
  * Actually, [Behind The Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156175/chapters/14105449) by [Lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost), too.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to look up or read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, your own process video, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, feel about this work and other works”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podmeta] additional freetalks on four old projects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423505) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
